


A Fabulous First Meeting

by helens78



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, Disabled Character, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, top!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr meets an incredibly gorgeous college student named Charles Xavier, and ends up straddling his lap, making out with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fabulous First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This has been around forever, and while part of me would love for it to be an 80,000 word epic, I think it really just wants to be a quickie PWP. :)

Erik should know how he got here, he thinks. He should remember what it was that coaxed him onto Charles Xavier's lap, his legs over the sides of Xavier's wheelchair, his mouth open for each of Xavier's demanding, filthy kisses.

He's not sure he cares, though. It's difficult to care when Charles has one hand on his throat, the other unfastening the buttons of Erik's fly.

"Show me what you like," Xavier whispers, and Erik curls his hand around Xavier's, shows him the kind of pressure and rhythm Erik needs in order to get off and get off fast.

He wasn't here for this, he knows that much. There was... studying, or chess, or a party... that's it, a party. He was here because someone thought he should get out of his dorm room for once, he should go out and meet people.

He's pretty sure this qualifies.

"You're so gorgeous," Xavier's telling him, his hand moving fast and sure now. "Look at you. I just want my hands all over you, I want my _mouth_ on you--"

He isn't going to get the chance, not talking like that. Erik gasps and wraps his fingers around Xavier's wrist, holding him as still as he can. "Unless you're up for a second round," Erik manages to say-- hoarse but audible, even over the thumping bass from the main room-- "you're going to have to back off."

"Do you want me to back off?" Xavier slumps against the low back of his chair, smiling up at Erik. It's a ridiculously pretty smile, and Xavier's newly-red, slightly swollen lips just make that smile all the more alluring.

"Honestly? No," Erik says. He moves his fingers back up to Xavier's hand, encourages another stroke up the length of his cock. When he gets it, he tilts his head back, moaning. " _Please._ "

"How are you _real_ ," Xavier pants, his other hand coming up to catch the back of Erik's neck. "Bend down and kiss me again."

He kisses Xavier again, clutching at his shoulders, knowing he isn't going to last much longer. He tries to get that across in his kiss, a sense of _yes-there-more-coming!_ , but when his cock jerks and he shoots all over Xavier's chest and he rears back, groaning, well, Xavier can hardly miss it.

Erik's vision blurs a bit around the edges. He's made out with people before, he's even gotten messy handjobs from total strangers, but Xavier... Xavier is really, really good.

"You were saying something about a second round?" Xavier laughs, and Erik mumbles out something about owing him some laundry, and Xavier strokes his hands up and down Erik's back, warm and familiar already.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Fabulous First Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/772239) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)
  * [A Fabulous First Meeting (Tight Spaces Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114169) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten)




End file.
